Waking To A Nightmare
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: The Doctor wakes up in a white room. Nothing seems right and things quickly get worse as he is told that his name is John Smith and he's been living in a psychiatric ward for the last month. Is this world true or is something behind this?
1. Awakening

A/N

Quick intro chapter. This is an experiment story, the first real Doctor Who one anyhow. I might take it off but mostly I just had this idea in my head for a few days and want to see it through in one way or another. Read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter one: Awakening

Memories seemed to flash quickly across his closed eyes. He couldn't make sense of anything as his eyes flickered open. Darkness at first, the world soon came into view. White. Everything was white. Panic. Panic struck him paralytic a moment. Then movement. He strained for movement but his arms refused to move. He couldn't move. Take the world in, he ordered himself. Remember. What's happened?

Looking around, the room was completely white. The walls were hard to see apart. Everything was white. No doors or windows. Straining his body, he finally noticed the restraining jacket. It fit snug around him, holding his arms in place. He sat in a chair in the center of the room. Panic struck him again, racing in his heart. Breathing heavy, he looked around and began to shout.

"Hello!?" he called. "Hello!"

The white room soon broke, revealing a door. A woman dressed in white stepped in. She was pale faced, very withdrawn. She opened the door slighting, peering in. He looked up at her, watching her every movement carefully. He didn't recognize her. Why couldn't he think straight?

"Hello?" he repeated.

"Anything you need, Mr. Smith?" she whispered.

"Mr. Smith?" he whispered. "Where…where am I?"

"Where you've always been, Mr. Smith…where you've been for the last month," she answered.

"Where!" he shouted. She jumped back, turning away.

"You're…you are at the Torchwood medical ward, Mr. Smith. You've been here a month," she replied.

"No…Torchwood medical ward? No…Torchwood is a…military branch…" he mumbled.

"Oh no, Mr. Smith. A relapse so close to your release? We were so hopeful for you," the women sighed.

"I'm not Mr. Smith!" he howled. "I'm…I'm the Doctor…I'm…I am…"

"No sir…Your name is John Smith and you've been here in the psychiatric ward for the last month ever since your-"

"No! I am the Doctor!" he cried, shaking his head.

"You are John Smith!"

"Never…" he snarled.

The woman shook her head, turning away and shutting the door. The room remained all white. The Doctor struggled again, pulling at his restraints. This couldn't be real. This was all a lie. Some alien trick. Daleks maybe. Cybermen. Anything! Anyone. He looked around again. No detail or description except the barely flickering light. He looked down at his jacket.

"Not even a bow tie…" he sighed, relaxing.


	2. Doctor Who?

A/N

Sorry for the short chapters. I like ending on specific points.

Chapter two: Doctor who?

The Doctor sat in silence for what felt like hours. The white room was getting to him a little bit. Everything was silent. No noise. He looked around constantly. At one point, he called out randomly, begging for help or someone to come in. After a long while, the door finally appeared, opening up and the same woman entered.

"Everything alright, Mr. Smith?" she whispered.

"I'm…sorry for earlier," the Doctor hummed, offering his best smile. "I just wanted to…play a game…"

"That wasn't a very nice game, Mr. Smith. I was worried you had relapsed. Dr. Jones was worried you'd be here a lot longer, especially after such perfect participation over the last month," the woman nodded.

"Dr. Jones?" the Doctor whispered.

"Dr. Jones…she's been your doctor for the last month now. Don't you remember?"

"I don't…" mumbled the Doctor, looking around.

"Oh dear…" the woman gasped. "Memory loss? Oh dear…"

The girl quickly left the room. The Doctor called out but to no avail. Memory loss? He shut his eyes, trying to think. The woman looked strangely familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. Deep in thought, he could hear the door open. He opened his eyes slowly, perking at the sight of the new entry. It was Martha. Martha Jones.

"Martha?" The Doctor whispered.

"Mr. Smith," she smiled. "Jenny says you're having memory loss?"

"Jenny?"

"Yes…your nurse. You remember her?"

Martha pulled a chair out, setting it across from the Doctor. She sat down, making sure her lab coat was out from under her. Martha looked sweetly at him, almost longingly. The Doctor turned away. It hurt to look at her, for those memories to come up. The tilted her head, smiling at him.

"No memory? Do you not remember anything?"

"Why am I here?" he grumbled.

"I suppose no memory is better than remembering that," she sighed. "Maybe you're ready to get out of here after all."

"Get out?" whispered the Doctor.

"We'll have to check you're emergency contacts and leave you in one of your friend's capable hands," she nodded, standing up. "Anyone in particular you want to see?"

"Who has been visiting me most?"

"Only one visit. Kenny Niles," she hummed, opening the folder in her arms. "He is listed as your emergency contact."

"He'll do…" he nodded, "I suppose."

"Alright then," she hummed, offering a gentle smile.

"Right…"

She disappeared, leaving the room completely white and silent. Silence. It was nerve-racking. Jenny? Martha? Those were names he knew. Kenny Niles was a new one. Rambling through his memories, he couldn't connect the name to anyone he knew. His head. It hurt unmatched. What was happening? Why couldn't he remember?


	3. Kenny Niles

Chapter 3: Kenny Niles

The Doctor worked to fix his outfit. They'd given him his normal outfit, including a bowtie. He messed with it a while, waiting in a new room. It had light tan walls with a single window that let in a plentiful amount of light. There was one chair, a couch, a bookshelf, a door to the lobby and little bathroom door. The Doctor sat in the chair, fixing his bowtie and waiting for Martha to come back and take him away.

"This isn't possible," whispered the Doctor. "Where am I?"

The door suddenly opened, revealing Jenny. She had on a sweet smile, opening the door fully. She motioned for him to exit. The Doctor offered a faint smile, standing up, and following her out. The lobby was sweet and simple. A counter blocked the door to the waiting room from the door leading outside. Jenny led him outside, around the counter and offered the door.

"Kenny should be waiting outside for you, Mr. Smith," nodded Jenny. "He'll be taking care of you?"

"Right," the Doctor nodded, not paying attention.

Jenny rounded the counter, taking a seat. The Doctor sighed, stepping outside. The light was bright, near blinding as he stepped out. He could make out a little town down the hill of the Torchwood medical ward. There were several people moving around down there. Looking around, the Doctor couldn't see who this Kenny Niles was. He smiled, clapping his hands together, and nodding.

"I suppose I'm on my own. Better that way, I suppose," he shrugged.

"Doc! Doc!"

The Doctor glanced around. Up the hill, a young boy was rushing toward the Doctor. He wore a grey T-shirt with silver letters written on his chest, dark grey pants, and boots. He had red stripped glasses pushed up into his dark hair. The boy reached the top of the hill, near collapsing in front of the Doctor done in by shallow panting. He couldn't remember him at all.

"Sorry, I'm late, Doc," panted the boy, glancing up.

"Kenny…?" mumbled the Doctor, looking around.

"Right! Good ol' Doctor Jones said you were have memory troubles and might be ready to come home," Kenny smiled, standing up straight. "I was hoping you'd come home soon. Ms. Smith has been driving me crazy!"

"Ms. Smith?" gasped the Doctor.

"Yeah…oh, right! Sarah-Jane as you normally call her," Kenny shrugged. "Luke has been really bugging me too."

"Sarah-Jane…Luke…" whispered the Doctor, looking around.

"Don't remember," perked Kenny. A thought occurred to him, making him gasp, "Do you remember me?"

"Of…course," nodded the Doctor.

"Maybe not…" he sighed. He perked again. "Oh, I know! You didn't always call me Kenny!"

"Oh?" hummed the Doctor.

"Normally, Doc, you call me…"

"Doc?" stopped the Doctor, grabbing the boy by the shoulder.

"Doctor Smith. Doc for short, just like from that one time travel movie you like. It was part of the little nickname thing you and I would do," Kenny nodded.

"Nicknames," repeated the Doctor, looking around. Such an elaborate dream.

"Well, not a lot of people had nicknames. I mean you have one, I have one and she…" he paused strangely, looking away from the Doctor. "Never mind."

"What…whose she?" gasped the Doctor.

"Never mind, okay. That's something I don't think I should bring up…anyway, you might not recognize me without my nickname," the boy hummed, sliding his shades down. "My name is K-9."

"K-9?" gasped the Doctor, nearly shouting.

"Yeah. You names me after that one summer with the…" he stopped, blushing a little and turning away. "Never mind again. Ready to go home? SJ might be glad to see you today. I heard from Luke she might be making you cake even."

Kenny began moving back down the hill, expecting the Doctor to follow. The Doctor waited, watching the boy as if he were an alien. It didn't seem possible to imagine K-9 as a human being, much less a child. It seemed strange and yet appropriate. K-9 stopped, looking back at the Doctor.

"Can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Why was I in there?"

K-9 turned away. "I'd rather not bring up old memories. You're better off, Doc."

"I need to know."

"Negative, sir," he smiled, winking. "Follow me! I want some cake! I can feel my energy draining!"

Kenny took off down the hill, stumbling over his own feet. The Doctor smiled, nodding, looking around. He began after Kenny slowly. It still didn't feel right here but there wasn't much left to do. He needed to see where things were going.


End file.
